The 10th Companion
by Catefaerie
Summary: I know, I know... another 10th walker.I've written this from the movie script and most won't like it its just a bit of fluff I wrote for a friend so don't have a fit. UPDATED!
1. Chronicle 1

A/N- Okay, here's the deal. Just to let you all know that this story is not written from the book but from the movie script. And I know some of you will roll your eyes at this but this story was written as a favour for a friend so there will be romance between Cálena and Legolas - everyone knows it will happen.

Again- story comes from movie script so I appreciate reviews but please don't get all worked up if there are any (and there will probably be many) inaccuracies. I'm sorry, but just take it as a stupid, unimportant story. Cheers!

* * *

The Fellowship of the Rings

**Chronicle 1**

Nienna was woken by the sounds of the birds outside. She sat up, ran her fingers through her hair and stretched. Pulling her long brown hair into a messy bun, she slid out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. The balcony was long, stretching across to the door's of another room; it connecting her room to her little sister's. She and Tarí used it when they were young, to run in and out of each others room. Now they used it to talk privately.

Nienna looked out upon her father's kingdom, Ered Luin. It sat at the base of the Blue Mountains, and was why it was named so. She knew that soon all of it could be hers- very, very soon.

"Good morning," Tarí walked out of her room and sat down at the breakfast table,

"I didn't know you were up." Nienna sat down in front of her and pulled a piece of toasted lambas bread over.

"What's wrong?" Tarí asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Nienna looked her sister straight in the eyes and lied. In truth, she felt as if the whole of Middle Earth was upon her slim shoulders. The 2,987 year old elf maiden had been made to grow up very quickly and to take on the responsibilities of looking after a kingdom.

"I was thinking we could go to the lake with Finrod, Lúthien and Lomondúil today." Tarí's voice pulled Nienna out of her thoughts.

"No, you go to the lake. I'm going to stay here. I want to see father." Nienna finished her breakfast and stood up.

"I can come too if you like." Tarí offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll see to him- you go have fun." Nienna turned and walked into her room.

"Oh, okay." Tarí muttered.

* * *

Nienna sat at her mirror and brushed her hair out. She put her hand on her table to lift her ribbon and found only air. She searched her room and found it under the table. As, she reached to get it, her hand felt something else. She pulled her ribbon out and reached again to get the other object. She sat down and looked at it. It was the necklace she thought she had lost years ago. It was given to her by her mother, Uruviel, on her deathbed.

Nienna closed her eyes and she could still hear her mother's gentle voice, though it seemed far away. _'Take care of your sister and your father. You have to be the brave one, and comfort them when I go. Make sure your sister studies and always does her chores. Help your father with anything you can and make sure he takes care of himself…'_

Nienna put the necklace on and, looking at herself in the mirror, whispered, "I tried Mamma, I really did! But I couldn't help him; I didn't make sure he took care of himself. I didn't do it right… I'm sorry…"

She wiped away the teardrop that threatened to roll down her cheek and lifted her brush. She pulled her hair into a neat bun and straightened her dress before leaving the room.

* * *

"Thank you." Nienna smiled faintly at the guards who let her passed into the corridor. Halfway down, she met Eámane, the nurse who had been caring for her father, "How is he?"

"He became delirious during the night. I have called for the Isilwen to see him today. He should be here soon." Eámane placed her hand on Nienna's shoulder, "He tired himself out, but I don't know how long he'll stay calm for."

Nienna cautiously opened the door into the bedroom, "Daddy?" She walked slowly over and looked at the pale, withered man who had once been her father, "Daddy?"

King Nátulcien looked up at his daughter, "Nienna?"

"Hello Daddy." Nienna sat beside the bed, "How do you feel this morning?"

"How do I ever feel? Frustrated and bored. I want to get out of this bed."

"I know Daddy, but soon you'll be better and you will be able to get up." She took his hand.

"And how is your sister?" he asked.

"She's fine. I sent her down to the lake with some friends. I don't think she would…be content in being here. You yourself said it was boring." They sat talking until the conversation dried up.

Nienna looked at her father and her heart was filled with pity. What had once been a strong, athletic, healthy King was now a sickly, weak elf. Nátulcien stared out the window, longing to be out in the open air. She stood up and started to fluff his pillows, "Come Daddy, you need your rest."

Nátulcien pushed her away, "Stop fussing over me Uruviel. You always do this. It is very irritating."

Nienna tried to cut, "Daddy, Daddy…"

"Uruviel, stop talking over me… it's most annoying."

"Daddy, I'm not mother… I'm not Uruviel."

"You're not Uruviel? What?" Nátulcien turned to look at her, "Then who the hell are you? Guards! Guards!" Nátulcien started to yell at Cálena, who backed away in fright- she had never seen him like this. Two guards burst into the room and looked at her. By this time Nátulcien had begun to talk to himself.

Eámane ran in and tried to calm him down, which made him even wilder. "He's delirious. Help me." The guards rushed over and, as they forced him back onto the bed, Eámane made him drink a calming potion. His wild rambling soon became little more than whimpering.

Eámane took Nienna by the arm and led her out of the room, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I warned you about him."

"He didn't even know who I was. He thought I was Mamma," Nienna wiped away the tears from her face, "He's not going to last much longer, is he?"

"I don't know," Eámane put her arms around Nienna's shoulders, "We'll just have to see what the Isilwen says."

* * *

An hour later, the Isilwen came and examined Nátulcien. He spoke quietly to Nienna and Eámane in the corner, "The delirious fits will pass in a day or two. You need to give him more vitamin herbs- three times daily."

Nienna looked directly in his eyes, "Is he going to live?"

The Isilwen looked into her bright blue, imploring eyes and took her hand, "He will not survive this illness, of that I am sure. But it is too hard to say how much longer he will be in this world." Nienna pulled her hand from his grasp and looked away.

"Thank you for coming." Eámane shook his hand and let him out.

"Nienna?" Eámane turned back and placed her hand on the young elf's shoulder.

Nienna turned and looked at her, tears pouring down her face. "I'm losing him," she cried, "I'm losing him, just like I lost Mamma. Why? Why have the spirits decided to take away both my parents? Why is life so cruel?"

Eámane held Nienna close with no answers, only comfort to give, "Hush child."

Eámane took her down to the kitchens and gave her a glass of water. "Nienna, look at me." Eámane took her hands, "Look at me. I was there when your mother died, I heard what she said. You must be the brave one. Your sister is hardly 2,500 years old. You must be strong for her."

"How am I supposed to tell her?" Nienna asked, "How am I supposed to tell her that our father is dying? She took it so badly when she found out Mamma was dying, how do you think she is going to react to this?"

"We don't tell her that the King is dying. We tell her we don't know anything for sure, because we don't."

"I've known this for a long time. I've felt it in my heart. My father will die, and I think soon. I don't want him to die!" Nienna burst into sobs again.

"Hush child. You need some rest; you're exhausted." Eámane pulled Nienna up.

"But it's early yet." Nienna replied.

"Child, it is close to the midnight hour. Come; to bed."

* * *

Nienna awoke the next morning and soberly washed and dressed. She and her sister ate breakfast slowly and quietly.

Nienna watched her sister, knowing that she was unaware of her father's fits. How would she tell? When could she tell her? Would she have to wait until just hours before his death? Could she even tell her then? Would she have to wait until he had died? All these questions spun round in her head, until Tarí broke in, "Is Daddy going to die?"

"What?" Nienna looked up, startled.

"I heard one of the maids saying last night that he was very sick and had taken another fit. Is he going to die?" Tarí asked.

"We don't know anything for sure yet." Nienna continued with her breakfast.

"But you would tell me if you did, wouldn't you?"

Nienna reached over, took her sister's hand, looked into her eyes and lied for the second time in as many days, "You would be the first to know."

Tarí smiled gratefully, "Okay."

Nienna stood, "I have to go into the village today. Do you want to go with me?"

"Yes. Just wait until I get my cloak." Tarí ran into her room.

Nienna walked into her own room and took out her green cloak. She tied it on and pulled the necklace out over it.

"Coming?" Tarí stood behind her.

"Yes." Nienna looked at the necklace one last time and walked out.

* * *

"Nienna!" Nienna turned to see the village Baker waving at her from his shop door. She smiled and crossed over to see him, "Good Morning, Morwen."

She kissed him on the cheek and followed him into the shop.

He put water on to boil and took out some fresh buns. This was a normal Saturday occurrence, although since her father's deterioration Nienna had not had time.

Morwen was an old friend of her father's and like an uncle to Nienna. Since she was 1500 years old Nienna had been visiting Morwen in his Bakery every Saturday.

"How is your father?" Morwen sat down and poured some herb tea for her.

Nienna looked down, "He is very ill. There is no cure for what he has. We are not even sure what he has." She took a long drink of the tea and felt all her burdens lift.

"Well, he's a strong elf. He'll live through this." Morwen tried to comfort her.

"I'm not so sure. The Isilwen isn't sure if he will."

"I don't trust that Isilwen," Morwen looked out the window, "There is something about him I don't like."

"I know, but he's the best and my father needs the best."

Morwen laughed, "You sound very like your mother. That's something she would say." He looked at her as though seeing her in a new light, "In fact you look more and more like her every day. You are as beautiful as she was."

Nienna studied his face as he sighed and looked out the window again. "You loved her, didn't you?" she said softly.

He sighed again, "We both loved her- your father and I."

"Was it because he gave her the better life- the life of a queen?" she asked.

Morwen turned and looked directly into her eyes, "I certainly couldn't have given her the life she had, that's for sure. But understand this- she loved your father more than anything in the world. It took me a while to accept that, but I did. In a way, I'm glad your mother 'chose' him because then I wouldn't have met Alassé. I love her the way Nátulcien loved Uruviel. I loved Uruviel to the end of her days, but not like that. She became one of my wife's closest friends. She was a wonderful elf, your mother."

Nienna smiled, "Thank you." She looked up and lifted her cloak, "I have to go. I have some things to collect before I return home."

He led her to the door, "Don't let too much time pass before your next visit."

She kissed him on the cheek again, "Of course."

Suddenly, a number of horses flew past towards the castle. She said her goodbyes to Morwen quickly and sped off up the hill.

* * *

Nienna reached the castle and ran swiftly up to the Great Hall. Eámane met her at the door. "Who are they?" she asked.

"They are messengers from Rivendell. They have come to see the King."

Nienna nodded and opened the doors to the hall."

"Good Elves," she walked through the elves to the throne and sat down, "What brings you to Ered Luin?"

One stepped forward, "My Lady, we had hoped to see the King."

"The King is very unwell. I am his eldest, Nienna. All matters are to be brought before me. My maid tells me you bring a message from Rivendell. What does my Lord Elrond say?"

The elf knelt before her, "My lady, Elrond sends word of grave danger. He says that an old power is rising. He requests that you send your best elves to a council meeting in Rivendell."

Nienna sat thinking for a moment. "Thank you," she stood, "I will see to it that you receive food. Will you be staying?"

"We are to accompany your elves back to Rivendell."

"Indeed. Eámane?"

Beatty stood forward, "Yes, my Lady?"

"Take these elves to the Kitchens and give them the best food. Also, ensure the stable-hands see to their horses."

When the elves had left, Nienna sat back down to think, 'Who will I send? I wish to go myself but I cannot leave Daddy. "A old power is rising." That couldn't be… could it?' She stood suddenly and hurried out of the hall. She ran past elves up to her room. Pulling open drawers, she searched her room for the ring.

"What are you doing?" Tarí walked in, "You ran past me in such a hurry I thought something might be wrong."

"I'm looking for a ring. It's a special ring that Daddy gave me years ago."

"Is it silver, with a funny blue jewel in the middle?"

Nienna jumped up, "Yes, do you have it?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it. I thought it was pretty. I'll go get it." Tarí went into her room and brought it back, "Why is it so important?"

"Did anyone ever tell you the myth of the Great Battle for Middle Earth?" Nienna sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the ring.

Tarí sat beside her, "The one about elf and man united in one last stand against a great evil. Yes, I know it, but I don't remember much of it- I was very young when I heard it."

Nienna looked at her young sister, "The story goes like this…It began with the forging of the great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another Ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others, and into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring, but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the Ring could not be undone. The ring made Sauron and his armies too strong.

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword, and cut off Sauron's hand. Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death.

Some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring has passed out of all knowledge. Only the elves remember."

"It's true?"

"Yes, it's true, and this ring is one of the three given to the elves." Nienna got up and went to her bookshelf. She pulled out a thick, brown book. She set it on her desk and carefully opened it. The pages were old, yellowed and fragile, and looked as though they could fall to dust in seconds.

"What's that?" Tarí leant over the desk.

"This contains all the histories of Middle Earth from the beginning of the first age until the end of the second age. In this book, the myth of the Great Battle for Middle Earth was first recorded. It should also contain…… yes, here it is." Nienna lifted the ring and looked at it.

"What is that?" Tarí read over the passage, "I don't understand it."

"That's because it is written in The Angerthas. Although it's Dwarvish- I don't know why."

"What does it say?"

She read it, "It says, 'Show me the power within.' It's a charm. If the blue stone in this ring glows, then Sauron is rising again."

"But Sauron was defeated. He cannot rise again."

"Sauron was destroyed, but the ring wasn't. Didn't you listen to the story- he poured his cruelty, malice and will to dominate into the Ring. He poured his spirit into it and while the ring survives, so too does his spirit."

Cálena lifted the ring in front of her, "Show amin i' val yassene"

Tarí gasped and stared at the ring as it glowed bright blue.

"Just as I thought." Nienna turned to her, "I have to go to Rivendell. I need you to stay and care for Father."

"What? You can't leave. I don't want to stay here alone. I can't run a Kingdom!"

"Tarí, I know you can… you have too. Help me pack…"


	2. Chronicle 2

**Chronicle 2**

The group had been riding for three days and Nienna was getting weary. They had passed over the mountains of Ered Luin and through The Shire. They had stopped for the night just before the town of Bree. Now they travelled onwards to Rivendell. Nienna's horse was weighted down with books; old books full of scripture about Sauron and the One Ring. Her own ring glowed brighter as they neared Rivendell.

"Are you all right, my Lady?" Lord Galedian, one of the companions from Ered Luin, rode to her side.

"I am fine, just tired. I worry for my father's health."

"You father is in the best hands in Ered Luin. Do not worry for him- think ahead to the council meeting."

Nienna smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you." She sat up and called out, "How far are we from Rivendell?"

"Not five leagues." the lead messenger replied. "If we speed up, we will be there in less than an hour."

Nienna nodded and the group burst into a gallop, leaving only dust behind them.

* * *

"Welcome." A young Elvin maiden greeted them as they arrived, while more elves came to see to their horses. "I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond."

Nienna smiled at Arwen's friendly and open manner. "I am Nienna, daughter of King Nátulcien of Ered Luin."

Just then, another group of elves rode in. "Ah, these must be the Elves of Mirkwood." Arwen smiled and walked forward.

A young, handsome elf jumped down from his horse, "I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

"Good afternoon, Lord Legolas." Arwen smiled warmly at him.

Nienna began to get down from her horse. "Allow me." Legolas stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Thank you." Nienna slipped her hand into his and jumped down from the horse.

"This is Nienna, daughter of King Nátulcien of Ered Luin." Arwen introduced her to Legolas.

Nienna smiled and turned to Arwen, "I have brought with me a number of books, which I believe may be of some help to your father. Is there any chance of my seeing him before the council meeting?"

"I am sorry, but currently my father is in consult with Gandalf the Grey. I can show you to your rooms. Follow me" Arwen beckoned them to follow her up the stairs.

Nienna turned and struggled to lift her many books.

"Allow me." Legolas lifted most of the books and carried them up the stairs.

"Thank you." Nienna lifted the rest and followed him.

"You are from Ered Luin? Is that not beside the oceans?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, when you look in one direction you see the mountains of Ered Luin, and when you look in the other, past the trees, you can see the ocean." Nienna replied.

"Is the ocean beautiful? I have heard it is." Legolas followed her down the corridor.

"Have you not seen the oceans?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Oh, they are the most beautiful sight you could behold. Although, I would like to see the trees of Fangorn." Nienna said.

"I have seen those. They say the trees talk and move."

"I have heard that tale too."

"This is your room." Arwen opened a door into a small chamber."

"Thank you." Nienna replied. She walked in and set her books down, turning she found Legolas standing in the doorway, holding her books.

"Oh, do come in." Nienna invited him. He entered and set the books on the desk beside the others.

"What are all these for?" he asked.

"They contain scripture on the Great Battle for Middle Earth, and Lord Sauron. I thought Elrond might have use for them." Nienna opened the books as she spoke.

Legolas looked from the text to her and stopped, "I must go and see to my elves."

Nienna smiled, "Yes." She led him to the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

Some hours later, Nienna sat in Elrond's study. "Lady Nienna, we expected your father to come." Elrond sat in front of her.

"My father is very ill and I could not permit his travelling. I am performing the King's duties at present and so came myself." she replied.

"Of course. My daughter said you wished to speak with me."

"Yes, my Lord. When your messengers came to me, I remembered a piece of jewellery my father gave to me some years ago. I read through these books," Nienna gestured towards her scriptures, "and found an interesting passage.

It speaks of a time when Sauron's power grew and he forged the one Ring. According to the scriptures the other rings given to elves, dwarves and men glowed brightly after an incantation. I found the incantation and repeated it.

For you see the piece of jewellery given to me was one of the three rings given to the elves. This ring," Nienna took out the ring, "has shone ever since."

Elrond took the ring and studied it. He called a messenger in and muttered something to him. The elf left and a few moments later, an elderly man appeared. "My Lady, this is Gandalf the Grey. He is wizard."

"My Lady." Gandalf kissed her hand, "Now Lord Elrond, why to you call me here? I was deep in conversation with Bilbo."

"Gandalf, look at this." Elrond handed him the ring.

Gandalf, too, studied it. Eventually he sighed, "This confirms our fears. Sauron's power is growing. I suggest the council meeting be moved forward to tonight."

"Yes, Gandalf." Elrond turned to Nienna, "My Lady, I suggest you go and inform your men that the meeting has been moved forward."

"Yes, my Lord." Nienna bowed and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond stood before them- a group of elves, dwarves and men, "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

A small childlike creature stepped forward and placed a ring upon the stone table.

"Who is that?" Nienna asked Galedian.

"He is a hobbit from The Shire. His uncle, Bilbo, found the ring years ago." Galedian replied.  
"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." One of the men stood up while he spoke this.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Another man, sitting near Elrond replied.

The first man turned to him, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas jumped up, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

The first man, who Nienna later learned was named Boromir, said, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas replied.

'_Havo dad, Legolas_ Sit down, Legolas. ' Aragorn motioned for him to sit.

Legolas sat as Boromir said, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot control it." Gandalf cut in.

Elrond nodded, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

The council sat in silence, all deep in thought. Then a dwarf jumped up, "Then what are we waiting for?" The dwarf took his axe and swung at the ring. There was a bright light, a loud crash and the dwarf was thrown backwards; his axe in pieces. The ring was still intact.

Elrond spoke over the noise, "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir began to speak very quietly, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas stood up again, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli, the dwarf, jumped up, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

Boromir continued over the noise, "And what if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli turned to Legolas, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

An argument broke out amongst them, but Nienna watched the ring. Suddenly she realized that the evil and malice in the ring was the cause of the discontent among the group. She jumped up and added to the din, "It's the ring! Don't you see? The ring makes us fight!" But no one heard her.

The commotion kept up until Frodo's voice was heard above the rest, "I will take it. I WILL TAKE IT!" He paused and looked at them, "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though… I do not know the way."

The group stared at him in silence. Gandalf smiled grimly, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stepped forward, "If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas walked to Frodo's side, "And you have my bow."

Gimli joined him, "And my axe."

Galedian placed his hand on Nienna's shoulder as she started to walk over. She looked at him and then at Elrond, who shook his head.

Boromir walked towards Frodo, "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly another Hobbit jumped out from behind a bush, "Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond smiled grimly, "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Then another two Hobbits jumped out and ran over. "Oi!" one of them called out, "We're coming too. You'd have to tie us up in a sack to send us home!" Elrond looked at them gravely.

The other looked at him, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

The first looked at the second and said, "Well, that rules you out, Pip."

Elrond surveyed them, "Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great." Pip looked around, "Where are we going?"

* * *

Nienna was calm until she and the other Ered Luin elves had left the council. "What was the meaning of that?" she wheeled round to face Galedian, "How dare you do something like that?"

"My Lady," Galedian bowed, "I was only thinking of what would be best for Ered Luin. If your father was to-"

"My father is not going to die! How dare you make a decision like that! I am acting Queen and accordingly I will decide what is best for Ered Luin. If I ever see a display like that again I will have you locked up for insubordination, do you understand?" Nienna stood before Galedian.

He bowed, "Yes, my Lady, of course. I apologise. It will not happen again."

"Lord Galedian was right in his actions." Nienna turned to face Elrond.

"Lord Elrond-" She began.

"No, my Lady. Something like this is too dangerous for an Elf Maiden such as yourself. I would have forbidden it myself." Elrond took her hand, "You must return to Ered Luin and prepare your soldiers for battle. A time will come soon when each Kingdom will be endangered and your people will need someone to look too."

"Then let them look to my father. He will be well enough by that time." Nienna turned on her heel and stormed off.

* * *

Nienna stood with her back against the door of her chamber, her eyes closed. She breathed deeply, opened her eyes and walked over to her bag. She was starting to put some books, which were of no use to Elrond, back into it, when there was a sharp rap on the door. "Enter!" she called.

"Lady Nienna."

"Ah, Gandalf..." Nienna turned to him, "Is there something you need?"

Gandalf shook his head, "No, I just wished to speak with you."

Nienna gestured for him to sit down.

Gandalf smiled and took the seat offered, "I overheard your conversation with Lord Elrond a few moments ago. Although I think you are a strong and able elf and someone who could prove to be of use to the Fellowship, I also think Elrond is right- it is too dangerous for an Elf Maiden. I was wondering what your actions from now are going to be."

Nienna sighed, "I'm not sure. For one thing, I would not consider myself a Maiden- I have been training for battle since I was 1000 years old. My father used to call me his little warrior." She paused, thinking, "What would you do?"

"I cannot say."

Nienna rolled her eyes, "I knew it-"

"I can however," Gandalf cut in, "tell you that you need to think seriously about your Kingdom."

Gandalf rose and walked to the door. He opened it and turned back, "Follow your heart, my lady. It will guide you better than any elf or wizard." He left Nienna staring out the window, deep in thought.

* * *

Nienna slowly opened her door and peeked round the corner. The corridor was deserted. Quietly, she pulled her door open and snuck out of the room. She closed the door behind her, making as little noise as possible. Her light feet made no sound as she slipped down the corridor.

She was almost out when she heard Elrond talking to Galedian, "The Fellowship have just left."

"Yes, my Lord. I will go and inform Lady Nienna that it is time to go."

Nienna sprinted into the next room as she heard Galedian move down the hall towards her. When she looked round she spotted double doors. Upon reaching them, she realised they led out onto a balcony. She went out and looked down. It didn't look far from the balcony to the ground, and it was at the back of the building so no one would see her. She swung her legs over and slowly lowered herself until she was hanging by her fingers. She dropped and ran off in the direction the Fellowship were travelling.

* * *

"Good. Very good." Nienna watched Boromir teach Merry and Pippin to swordfight. She had caught up with them on the fifth day and so far none of them had seemed to detect her presence, although she was sure Legolas and Aragorn might have seen or heard her, if not Gandalf.

She continued to watch them from her hiding place until Gimli's voice drew her eyes away, "If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I would say we're taking the long way round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf replied.

"OW!" a loud yell from Pippin caused Cálena to return her attention to them. She giggled to herself as Merry and Pippin tackled Boromir to the ground.

"What is that?" Sam pointed into the air. Cálena looked up and squinted to try and make the shape out.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli dismissed it.

Boromir stood up to take a better look at it, "It's moving fast, against the wind."

Just as Cálena realised what it was, Legolas yelled out, "Crebain from Dunland!" Cálena rolled under a bush as the birds flew overhead.

Cálena looked up at Gandalf who said, "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Cálena sat and watched them start their climb up onto the mountain, 'If I was to take the road through Moria, I would go unnoticed and I would reach Lothlorien before they do.' Cálena turned and started towards the Walls of Moria.


	3. Chronicle 3

**Chronicle 3**

Nienna sat in front of the wall and tried to work out the riddle, 'Speak friend and enter. But what does that mean?' Suddenly her sharp ears picked up noise and she hurried to hide behind a huge boulder. Peeking over the top she recognised the Fellowship walking towards Moria. 'So they could not pass over the mountain. Could it have been the power of Sauron? Or of Saruman?'

"Isildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf looked up to see the moon come out and light up the door. He read the riddle and began to try passwords, but to no avail. He tried many and eventually threw his staff down and sat, saying, "Oh, this is useless!"

Frodo stood and looked at the door. Then, without turning, he said to Gandalf, "It's a riddle; 'Speak, friend, and enter'. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf looked at him and said, "Mellon." At once the doors opened and they all jumped up to go inside. Cálena stayed outside to see what happened.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed movement in the water. She peered closely and saw a tentacle slither up the bank towards the Hobbits. It wrapped around Frodo's foot and dragged him back.

"Strider!" Sam called Aragorn.

Nienna scrabbled to the top of the boulder and crouched down. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas all jumped into the water and began cutting at the Watcher, as it dangled Frodo above it.

Just as it opened its mouth, Nienna sprung off the rock onto the Watcher's head. She jumped upwards as Legolas fired an arrow into its head, and she swung her sword at the tentacle holding Frodo. Boromir caught Frodo and above the noise, Cálena heard Gandalf yell, "Into the mines!"

They ran into the mines with the Watcher chasing them. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise and the light went out. Gandalf hit his staff and it produced light. Nienna looked to where the door was, only to find it had collapsed in.

In a sudden rush of air, Nienna felt someone grab her and she was pushed into the wall. Boromir held her up against it, "Who the hell?"

"Calm down! It's me, Nienna."  
Gandalf brought the light near and peered at her, "Let her go Boromir."

Boromir let her go and she slid down.

"Thanks," she said, dusting herself off.

"Why are you here?" Aragorn walked over.

"Well, Gandalf and I had a little talk before you all left. I asked him what I should do and he told me to follow my heart." Nienna replied.  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.  
"Every fibre of my being said I should be here. So here I am." she opened her arms out.

"She can't stay," Legolas said, "It's too dangerous."

"I could best you right now." Cálena walked right up to him and challenged him.

"I doubt it," he looked down at her, "no elf maiden could ever best me."

Nienna opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Gandalf, "She is here now and the way back is cut off. We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard! There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quiet now. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

They turned and began their journey up the steep stairs.

"Pippin!" Merry scolded him when Pippin fell.

"Let him be," Nienna bent down and helped Pippin up, "Be more careful."

* * *

They stopped at the top of the stairs. "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf muttered. 

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No." Merry replied.

"I think we are."

"Shh..."

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Nienna laughed softly and sat down.

"Why _are _you here?" Aragorn sat down beside.

"Well, I wanted someone to from Ered Luin to go with you, but I couldn't trust someone enough so I came instead. This elf maiden," Nienna looked pointedly at Legolas, who sat opposite her, "knows how to hold her own."

"That's good," Legolas looked back at her, "because we can't be worried about protecting you all the time."

Cálena opened her mouth to retort when Gandalf stood up, "Ah! It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry jumped up.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meridoc, always follow your nose."

They all followed him one by one down the stone steps until they found more room to move.

Gandalf produced more light and they found themselves in a huge hall filled with pillars, "Behold! The great realm of the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Gimli ran off towards a room and the group followed, finding him kneeling at a tomb, weeping.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read the tombstone, "He is dead then. It is as I feared." He picked up a book and began to read it.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas looked back at the door.

Gandalf began to read the book aloud, "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming. They are coming..." he looked up at them from the book.

Suddenly there was a crash behind him and they turned to look at Pippin, who grimanced as something fell down the well he was standing beside. Then, the skeleton sitting on the well toppled and caused a huge crashing noise.

Gandalf slammed the book shut, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He turned to leave and then stopped.

Nienna listened carefully and she, too, could hear the drumming noise. Frodo pulled his sword out of its sheath and it was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" said Legolas and Cálena simultaneously.

Boromir ran to the door and two arrows narrowly missed his head, "They have a cave troll."

They grabbed any extra weapons they could find and barred the door. Nienna turned to see Gimli standing on top of Balin's grave. "Let them come," he said fiercely, "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Nienna smiled and stood beside Legolas, bow and arrow at the ready.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he murmured.

"Are you?" she replied.

Orcs began to break holes in the wooden doors, Legolas, Aragorn and Nienna shooting them as the tried to enter.

Just as Nienna ran out of arrows, the doors broke and Orcs flooded in. She unsheathed her sword and swung it over her head, bringing it down upon the nearest Orc's head. She spun and chopped the head off another. She looked round and saw one advancing on Pippen. Pulling an arrow out of a dwarf's skeleton, she shot it at the back of the Orc's head. Pippin looked round and smiled gratefully.

A loud crash startled her and she turned just in time to see Gimli crash to the floor. "Ugly!" she screamed, distracting the Troll before it could hit Gimli again. She ducked as it swung its chain around. She cried out as she tripped over backwards. Legolas looked down and shot an arrow at the Troll, dodging its chain. The chain got caught in the wall and Legolas ran up onto its head, firing another arrow into.

Nienna swung at an Orc as Legolas landed beside her. "What was that about having to protect me all the time?" she asked. Legolas glared at her and sunk a blade into an Orc's stomach.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Nienna spun at the sound of Frodo's voice. She saw Aragorn run forward and stab the Troll with a spear. Suddenly he slammed against a nearby wall and crumpled to the ground. Nienna ran towards them, pushing Orc's out of the way.

She stopped and gasped in horror as she saw the Troll take the spear out of its side and plunge it deep into Frodo. A rush of wind and arms around her waist, pulling her to the ground, told her that Boromir had just saved her being skewered.

He pulled her to the side as the Troll fell; killed by an arrow into the head. He pulled her to her feet and she ran to Frodo. Aragorn had now woken up and was crawling to his side.

"Oh no!" he murmured. He rolled Frodo over, who promptly sat up.

"What!" Nienna exclaimed.

"He's alive!" Sam gasped.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead," Aragorn told him, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"  
"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a small smile. Frodo pulled his shirt up, revealing a silver chain mail.

"Mithril!" Gimli gasped, "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

Nienna walked to Legolas' side as the others helped Frodo up, "What is it?" Legolas looked around, and drums sounded in the distance.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf exclaimed and led them out.

* * *

The great Cavern filled with Orcs, running towards them, scrambling down the walls until the ten were surrounded. Then a roar sounded in the distance and the Orcs, after looking at each other, fled as one. The fellowship turned to face the sound, weapons at the ready. After a moment, Cálena reached out and lightly, but firmly, pushed Legolas' bow down. 

"What is this devilry?" Boromir murmured.

"A Balrog." Gandalf said, as they watched the hall light up red, "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Nienna caught Pippin's hand and ran. Suddenly the path stopped; Legolas only just able to stop Boromir falling over the edge. They followed Aragorn onwards to a staircase that had broken.

Legolas and Nienna looked at the gap and then at each other. Grabbing his hand, she leapt easily across. After a moments hesitation Gandalf followed, then Boromir, Merry & Pippin.

The staircase broke more. Aragorn lifted Sam and threw him across, but Gimli refused to be thrown. He jumped, and Legolas grabbed hold of his beard to pull him up.

Just then, the roof fell down bringing more of the staircase with it, and Aragorn and Frodo were trapped on the unsteady stairs. Nienna & Legolas leaned forward to try to reach them but they were to far away. Aragorn tried to manipulate the stairs to move forwards and time was suspended in the air as Nienna watched. Finally the stairs crashed down, allowing them to cross.

They started to run and got across the bridge. Nienna turned back to see Gandalf, halfway across the bridge, standing alone against the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!"

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! The Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog swung a fiery blade above its head, & Gandalf blocked it as it fell, "Go back to the Shadow! You shall not pass!"

He slammed his staff to the ground and the blinding white flash caused the Balrog to stagger back. It drew a whip and stepped forward onto the bridge. Then bridge gave way under its weight, dropping the Balrog into the chasm below. Gandalf sighed and turned away, but tail of the whip caught Gandalf's ankle and pulled him down.

Nienna gasped as he gripped the edge of the bridge and cried out, "Fly, you fools!"

Frodo screamed, "Gandalf! No!" He tried to run forward, but Boromir held him back.

Nienna vaguely heard his voice calling, "Aragorn!" as she stared down at the bridge. She, too, tried to get to the bridge, but Legolas grabbed her round the waist and lifted her, carrying her away as she struggled.

* * *

When they got outside, Legolas set her down and she tried to re-enter the Mines. But Legolas held her fast, cradling her into his arms. He stared into the distance in shock. Nienna buried her face into his chest. 

Some minutes later, she heard Aragorn's voice, "Legolas, get them up!"

She looked up as Boromir said, "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn argued, "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

Legolas wiped the tears from Cálena's eyes and stood her up straight.

"Frodo?" She heard Aragorn's voice call out. She turned and looked at Frodo, the tears running silently down his sorrow-ridden face.


	4. Chronicle 4

**Chronicle 4**

Nienna slipped into the trees of Lothlorien, glancing around for elves.

"Stay close, young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods," Gimli whispered, "an elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and never seen again."

Nienna glanced at Legolas, who smiled back.

"Frodo?" Sam's voice caught her attention and she looked round at Frodo. His face was screwed up as though he was concentrating.

Gimli's voice babbled on in the background, "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox."

Suddenly, as though appearing from thin air, they were surrounded by elves. One of them stepped forward, "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Nienna smiled, recognising him immediately.

"Haldir ó Lorien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lín." Aragorn stepped forward, "Boe ammen veriad lín."

Pippin tugged on Nienna's sleeve and whispered, "Huh?"

Nienna smiled, "Roughly translated it means, 'Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection." She smiled and stepped forward, "Haldir, it is I; Nienna."

Haldir looked at her as though in shock, "Nienna…" Gimli's voice distracted him.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous!" Gimli cried out with an arrow close to his face, "We should go back!"

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood." Haldir replied, "You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting."

* * *

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell." Celeborn smiled, "Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

Galadriel spoke before any of them could answer, "He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife; stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all.

Yet hope remains when the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

As Nienna looked into Galadriel's piercing blue eyes she felt another presence inside her own mind, talking to her, '_You are alone. You will always be alone and it will be your ruin, unless you learn to let go of your fear and place trust in others. You do not have to walk this path alone.'_

* * *

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas murmured as he walked down the steps.

"What do they say about him?" one of the fellowship asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." he replied, watching Nienna as she walked ahead.

* * *

"Nienna?" Haldir called out to her in the clearing.

"Haldir…" she turned to face him.

"Why are you…? Why did you come here?"

"I came as part of the Fellowship."

"I though you…" Haldir broke off, looking away.

"You thought I came for you." Nienna guessed the end of his sentence.

"Is that so bad to think?" Haldir stepped towards her, "I still love you." He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her to him.

"Haldir, I…" she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back firmly.

"What? Why do you push me away so? I know you still love me; why do you always push me away?"

"Don't blame this on me," Nienna replied angrily, "You left me."

"Because you couldn't-"

"Because I couldn't give you what you wanted," She cut him off.

"No, because you wouldn't. You could never stay with one person for long enough. You couldn't get close to anyone."

"Do you blame me? When everyone I've cared for has left me."

"So you left your family and friends out in the cold? How does that equate?" Haldir tried to study her, "I'm surprised you stayed in Ered Luin this long."

"I stayed because I had to; because my father was… is ill."

"And you're destined to be the future Queen," Haldir moved towards her again, "We could be together; I could be your King."

"I don't want to be Queen! I never wanted any of that. And I don't want…"

"You don't want what, Nienna? Go on, you can say it."

Nienna turned and walked to the edge of the clearing. She murmured something so quiet that he couldn't have heard it even if he was standing in front of her.

"I can't hear you. Say it…"

She spun to face him, "I don't want you! Are you satisfied! I don't want you."

"So what do you want!" he cried.

"I don't know!" she looked down and repeated it quietly, "I don't know."

"Well, maybe it's time you figured out what exactly it is you want, or you're going to be alone for the rest of time." He turned on his heel and left.

Nienna fought against the tears that threatened her cheeks and swallowed hard. She ran from the clearing.

* * *

"Lady Nienna?" Legolas stopped just behind her.

She smiled, "You know they don't call me that at home. At least my friends don't… my friends… my acquaintances."

"I'm sorry?"

"_Lady_ Nienna. They say I am no lady. That I am a warrior princess."

She stared at her reflection in the water. She ripped a leaf up in her hand and threw it down, watching the reflection break.

"Nienna? Something troubles you?"

"Warrior princess. That's what they call me. Their hero," She turned to face him, "But I'm no hero. I couldn't even save Gandalf, and one day I won't be able to save myself. I'm always alone."

Legolas looked at her puzzled, "I don't understand."

"It's something Galadriel said," she sat, cross-legged; "It doesn't really matter."

Legolas sat beside her and looked out across the lake in silence.

After a while she spoke again, "So have I proven that I don't need you to _protect_ me?"

Legolas smiled slightly, "Yes; that you have definitely proven."

Nienna sighed and opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it.

"Nienna?" Legolas murmured.

"She told me I was alone." She told him, "And she's right. I am alone. I'm alone in my pain, alone in my grief, alone in my suff… I am alone in everything."

"No, you are not alone. We are all here. I am here."

Nienna stood up, "It's late. I'm going to sleep. Sweet dreams Legolas."

"Sweet dreams, Lady Nienna," he murmured long after she'd walked away.

* * *

Nienna pulled herself into a boat behind Boromir and took up a paddle. Boromir turned to look at her, "I can do it."

She smiled, "Its okay. I want to." Boromir nodded and they set off.

She turned her head and saw Galadriel standing on the shoreline. _'Keep you eyes open, and fight the loneliness or all will fall.'_ She nodded and stared ahead.

As they sailed she looked at the beauty around, admiring the sights, the smells, the sounds… the sounds. She listened intently and a long finger of chills ran up her spine. She felt danger. It approached them even on the water. She looked at Legolas and he, too, scanned the shore.

Aragorn's voice pulled her out, "The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." She smiled at him as the boats sailed past two large statues of armoured men, their left hands outstretched in a gesture of warding. On the other side they found mooring and beached the boats.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot." Aragorn told them as he climbed out, "We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes?" Gimli replied, still seated in his boat, "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see."

Nienna caught Merry and Pippin's horrified looks and smiled. Then as Aragorn spoke again she was filled with dread and a sense of danger. Once again she could see that Legolas felt the same.

"We should leave now," he told Aragorn out of earshot of everyone but Nienna.

"No. The Orcs patrol the eastern shores. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn replied.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," Legolas said, "A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Merry's voice sounded out above the rest, "Where's Frodo?"

Nienna looked around, "Where's Boromir?" She and Aragorn looked at each other and sprang off into the woods.

* * *

Nienna dropped from a tree to the ground, scanning for any sign of Frodo or Boromir.

"Anything?" Legolas asked.

She shook her head, "Where could they be?"

Aragorn's voice rang out across the forest, "Run! Run!" It was followed quickly by Sam's voice, "Mr Frodo!"

Nienna looked at Legolas and they sprinted towards the sound. She collided with Gimli halfway there. "Come on!" Legolas called back.

When they reached the platform, they found Aragorn battling Uruk-Hai. Nienna stopped, "I thought these died centuries ago."

"Well, obviously they didn't," Gimli told her, "now get fighting!"

She pulled out her sword and plunged it deep into the nearest ones stomach. She fought them one-by-one until she heard Legolas' voice, "Aragorn, go!" She turned and ran down the hill to find Frodo and the other hobbits.

She skidded to a stop when she heard the horn blare out. "The Horn of Gondor!" she exclaimed and turn towards it.

She reached Boromir in time to see Aragorn crouched over his dying body. "Forgive me. I did not see. I have failed you all." Boromir murmured.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You've kept your honour." Aragorn replied.

Nienna felt the tears fill in her eyes as he tried to remove an arrow.

"Leave it." Boromir told him, "It's over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the white city fall, nor our people fail."

"Our people. Our people."

Cálena stifled a sob as Aragorn placed Boromir's sword in his hand, not wanting to break the moment. He would die in peace. She heard Boromir's last words, the words that would echo in her head forever, "I would have followed you my brother, my captain… my king."

"Hîdh ab 'wanath." She murmured to him as his spirit left the world.

* * *

Cálena watched Boromir's body go over the fall as Legolas pulled a boat into the water, saying, "Hurry! Sam and Frodo have reached the eastern shore!"

Cálena looked at Aragorn and Legolas said the words she was thinking, "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." He told them.

"And what of Merry and Pippin? Do we leave them to die?" Cálena asked.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli said, "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder, "Not if we hold true to each other." He looked at Cálena, "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not will we have strength left."

"Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let's hunt some Orc!"

Cálena smiled and ran off, with Gimli's exalted cheer spurring her onwards.


	5. Chronicle 5

The Two Tower

**Chronicle 5 **

Aragorn lay with his head to the ground & listened intently. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent," he told them, "Hurry!"

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas called back.

Nienna turned to look at the straggling dwarf.

"Three days and night's pursuit," he muttered, "no food, no rest… and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

"We'll find them soon enough," Nienna told him as he caught up with her, "They are near, I can feel it."

"Well, that you may be able to, my lass, but dwarves are not as fast as you young elves."

"I could carry you, if you wish."

Gimli shot her a look that said all.

"Or not, as the case may be."

"You just keep your eyes and ears open for any sign of the young hobbits."

Nienna looked up and saw, with her keen eyes, Aragorn stopping & bending down. "I'll be right back," she muttered before sprinting of ahead to see what was happening.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn murmured. Nienna looked at the clip in Aragorn's hand, & gently touched her own.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said, hopefully.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn told them, "Come!"

"Come Gimli!" Nienna called back, "We're gaining on them."

"I'm wasted on cross-country," Gimli called to her, "We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

"And short heights." Nienna muttered as she passed Aragorn, who smiled.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords," Aragorn looked out across the plains and, then to Legolas and Nienna who stood side-by-side gazing towards the Uruk-Hai, "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets it's will against us. Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?"

Nienna followed the trail. "North-east," she muttered, "Isengard."

"The Uruks have turned North-East," Legolas called back to Aragorn & looked at Nienna, "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard."

As one, the four murmured his name, "Saruman."

"Come," Aragorn started to run, "We must reach them before they get to Isengard."

Nienna looked Legolas and jumped over the rock to the ground below.

Dawn broke the next morning, flooding the land in light. The four continued their pursuit across the land, stopping only for moments breaths. Even when they were running, Nienna knew that something was amiss. She could feel it… in the air… in the earth… it was all around them.

"A red sun rises." Legolas observed, "Blood has been spilt this night."

Nienna stopped and looked at him, filling a shiver running down her back. She knew he was right, she could only hope that they were safe. The sound of horses came to her ears, & Aragorn grabbed her arm, pulling her behind some rocks as the horses passed.

Aragorn leapt out, & the others followed. "Riders of Rohan!" he called out, "What news from the mark?"

The horses rounded towards and Nienna automatically took a defensive stance, not knowing why but feeling it was the right thing to do. She was right; the riders surrounded them and pointed spears at them.

"What business does a man, a dwarf and two elves have in the Riddermark? And a female elf, as one. Speak Quickly!" One of them said.

Legolas placed a hand on Nienna's arm to stop her retorting and Gimli spoke, "Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine."

The man climbed off his horse and stood menacingly in front of Gimli, "I would cut your head off, _Dwarf_, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas reacted so quickly Nienna didn't even see it happen. Suddenly he had an arrow in his bow, pointed at the man. "You would die before your stroke fell!" he exclaimed.

She moved quickly and pushed the arrow down, "Legolas, be calm."

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas, from the woodland realm and Cálena, of Ered Luin." Aragorn informed him, "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe," the man removed his helmet, "Not even his own kin."

Nienna cried out, "Éomer…?"

He gave her a puzzled look, as though recognising her, but not being able to place her.

"You do not remember me… we once knew each other." Cálena told him, "My father, Nátulcien, was good friend of your family's. Until the death of your grandfather… but by then the old alliances were dying fast."

Éomer nodded, "I do remember you. But my lady, do not look for welcome in my uncle's court. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn told him, "We track a band of Uruk-Hai westwards across the plains. They have taken two of our friends' captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed." Éomer told them, "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits," Gimli cried out, "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They will be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn told him.

Éomer shook his head, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Nienna looked past him to where she could see smoke rising off a black mound, "They are dead?"

Éomer placed his hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry." He whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses appeared. "May these horses bear you to better fortunes than their former owners. Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust a hope… it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

Nienna climbed upon the horse behind Aragorn & watched them go before the two horses set off towards the mound.

Nienna slid from the horse and ran to the steaming pile of carcasses.

Gimli pulled something out and stared at the charred remains. "It's one of their little belts," he murmured.

Cálena felt tears prick her eyes and squeezed them shut, listening to Legolas' prayer, "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath."

"May they find peace in death," Nienna softly translated.

Aragorn yelled and dropped to his knees.

"Aragorn…" Nienna ran to his side and placed her hands on each shoulder, "… don't."

"We failed them." Gimli said.

"No, no, we haven't. Not while Frodo can destroy the ring. Frodo will-" Nienna stopped as Aragorn moved suddenly, looking at the ground.

"A Hobbit lay here and the other… they crawled…" he moved swiftly, following an invisible trail. He lifted a piece of rope, "Their bonds were cut… they ran over here and were followed."

The three followed him, from here to there.

"Tracks lead away from the battle, into…" he stood up straight and the others stood behind him, "… Fangorn Forest."

They gazed up at the majestic trees.

"Fangorn…" Gimli murmured, "What madness drove them in there?"


	6. Chronicle 6

**Chronicle 6**

Nienna held her sword low as she crept through the undergrowth of Fangorn Forest. Legolas pulled a branch back allowing her to pass. She smiled in thanks and caught up with Aragorn.

"Orc blood!" Gimli called out from behind, rubbing his fingers together.

The others looked back while Nienna moved onwards. Soon she noticed something on the forest floor. "Aragorn?" she called to him, "What is this?"

"These are strange tracks…" Aragorn looked down.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli commented.

"This forest is old… very old." Legolas murmured, "Full of memory… and anger…"

Nienna walked forward, her skin prickling. Sounds filled the forest. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said, his eyes turning to meet her own. He knew she could feel something… he could feel it too. He moved to beside her.

"Gimli!" Aragorn looked at Gimli.

"Huh?" Gimli replied.

"Lower your axe…" Aragorn whispered.

Silence fell upon the group as all listened. "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Nienna whispered.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked.

"The White Wizard approaches…" Legolas murmured. Nienna's head shot round towards him and she knew he spoke true.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn wrapped his hand around his sword. Legolas slowly lifted his bow, Gimli his axe and Nienna pulled out her twin blades.

"We must be quick," Aragorn murmured.

They swung to attack when a bright light emanating from the White Wizard blinded them. Nienna instinctively threw her blades which he easily deflected along with Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrows. Aragorn yelled in pain and dropped his sword.

Nienna dropped into a defence stance as the White Wizard spoke, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Nienna's brow furrowed as he spoke and she felt a shiver of anticipation run up her spine. She tried desperately to place his voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn cried.

Nienna squinted as the light faded and her eyes widened. She gasped and fell to her knees, the others following. "Gandalf…" she whispered.

"It cannot be! You fell!" Aragorn tried to comprehend the situation.

"Through fire and water," he told them, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside… darkness took me… and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and everyday was as long as the life age of the earth… but it was not the end. I felt light in me again. I've been send back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried.

Gandalf looked at him in puzzlement, "Gandalf?" Realisation dawned on him, "Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. _Gandalf the Grey_. That was my name."

"Gandalf…" Gimli muttered.

"_I_ am Gandalf the White." Gandalf told them, "I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide. Come."

* * *

They followed him out of the forest to the clearing. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins." He told them, "War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

He whistled and in the distance a white horse appeared across the plain.

"That is one of the mearas," Legolas exclaimed, "unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax." Gandalf smiled, "He's the lord of horses and has been my friend through many dangers." He swung up onto Shadowfax and waited for them.

Gimli moved towards Arod when Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder. Gimli looked at him, his brow furrowed. Aragorn pointed at Nienna and then nodded at Legolas. Gimli smiled and nodded in silent agreement. He turned and climbed onto Hasufel and Aragorn swung up in front of him.

Nienna turned towards them and stopped, puzzled. She looked around at Legolas who sat upon Arod and walked towards him. He held his arm out, grabbed her hand and pulled her up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kicked his heels into Arod's sides.

* * *

Nienna looked up at the village above her and saw a figure clad in white. She smiled, knowing who it would be.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf caught her attention, "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Nienna smiled at Gimli's comment.

Inside the city walls they dismounted and climbed the steps. Nienna stood between Gimli and Aragorn as guards approached them and the leader spoke, "I cannot allow you before Théoden kind so armed, Gandalf Grayhame- by order of Grima Wormtongue."

Nienna looked at Gandalf for guidance and handed over her weapons at his signal.

"Your staff." The guard said.

"Eh? Oh no, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf smiled innocently. The guard sighed and nodded him through and he took Legolas' arm.

They entered the hall and Nienna instinctively took note of how many were around them. She looked at Gimli and then ahead. She noticed a small man sitting beside the old, decrepit remains of her grandfather's friend, Théoden. Her skin crawled as she looked him and she reached out and grabbed Aragorn's hand, fright taking her.

He looked at her, concerned, "What is it?"

"That… thing… that man… I can feel the evil seeping from him… infecting all around him."

"Be strong, he will not hurt you."

The man whispered something to Théoden as Gandalf began to speak, "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King."

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden slurred his words.

"A just question, my liege," the man stood up, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf hissed, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy gird words with a witless worm!" He raised his staff.

Grima's eyes widened, "His staff! I _told_ you to take the wizard's staff!"

Guards lunged at them and Nienna caught one of them with a punch to the face. She punched another hard in the stomach, causing him to double over, and brought her elbow down between his shoulder blades pushing him to the floor. She looked up and saw Grima trying to escape. She kicked a guard out of the way and spun in front of him, "Don't even think about it." He reached up to punch her and she blocked it, grabbed hold of him and threw him to the floor.

Gimli stood over him, "I've got him." Nienna nodded and moved to Aragorn's side, watching the exorcism.

"Théoden, son of Théngel. To long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf walked towards him, "Attend to me. I will release you from this spell."

Théoden began to laugh, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." He continued to laugh until Gandalf threw back his cloak, revealing his white clothes. Théoden started and leant back into his throne.

Gandalf pointed his staff at Théoden, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Théoden cried out. Nienna felt someone try to push past her and she turned as Aragorn stopped Éowyn. "Wait!" he whispered.

Éowyn looked at her and tried to place her, "How do I…?"

Nienna took her arm, "Our families are old friends."

Realisation dawned on Éowyn's face, "Nienna-"

Her words were cut short as a voice not of her uncle's came from deep within his throat, "If I go Théoden dies."

Gandalf pointed his staff towards Théoden, who flew backwards, "You did not kill me- you will not kill him."

"ROHAN IS MINE!" Saruman's voice thundered throughout the hall.

"Be gone!" Gandalf returned.

Théoden sprang towards Gandalf and, with a loud yelp, was flung backwards.

Éowyn broke free of Aragorn's grasp and ran to her uncle's side. Nienna watched bewildered as Théoden's body changed; growing younger. Lines on his face smoothed out and his eyes became brighter. In a few seconds he had changed from an old man to a young one, becoming the King he was supposed to be.

He looked at Éowyn in confusion, his speech soft and hesitant. "I know your face…" he murmured, his eyes lighting in recognition, "Éowyn… Éowyn!" He looked around the hall and his eyes fell upon the group in front of him. He looked at the wizard, "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again." Gandalf replied, reassuring him.

Théoden stood up slowly, "Dark have been my dreams of late."

Gandalf took a step forward, "Your fingers would remember their own strength better… if they grasped your sword."

The leader of Théoden's guards stepped forward and held out the King's sword sheath. Théoden drew his sword and held it in his hands, feeling strength surge through him once more. His gaze fell upon Grima, who lay at Gimli's feet. He pointed at him, "Guards! Seize him!"

They followed Théoden outside where the guards threw Grima down the stone steps of the village.

"Aargh!" Grima exclaimed. He scrambled to his knees, "I've only ever served you my lord!"

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden yelled down at him, anger boiling to the top.

"Send me not from your side!"

Nienna felt Aragorn push past her as Théoden raised his sword to strike Grima. "No, my lord!" Aragorn grabbed his hand, "No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Grima scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd.

"Hail, Théoden, King!" Aragorn exclaimed, as the crowd knelt before their king.

Nienna watched Grima ride off into the distance, knowing that he rode to report to his master; Saruman. She followed Legolas and Gimli inside.

"Lady Nienna? Of Ered Luin?" Cálena turned at Éowyn's voice.

"Yes, it is I." Nienna replied.

"Why… why have you journeyed so far?" Éowyn asked, "I cannot believe that it is simply to heal an old man."

"Come with me," Nienna took her arm and led her into the main hall. They sat at a bench facing one another, "Lady Éowyn, your people are in great danger. A terrible power rises in the East. At Mordor, an old evil rises once more.

We, once ten, set out from the Elvin city of Rivendell and have traveled a long and treacherous journey. We have lost one friend, a human by the name of Boromir of Gondor to death. Another two, hobbits named Merry and Pippin, were captured by Urak-hai but have since been saved. Two more, hobbits by the names of Frodo and Sam, we were separated from at Amon Hen. Frodo is the ring-bearer and he alone holds the power to destroy this evil.

Éowyn, we are old friends so I will be frank; there are servants of Lord Sauron of Mordor who will move through these villages, raping and pillaging. I do not yet know if it has begun but it will reach this place and your people will not stand a chance. We must move them; call together an army and get the children to safety."

"My uncle would never stand for it." Éowyn replied.

"You must convince him."

"Nienna, I-" her words were interrupted by shouting outside. They rushed to the door to see guards lifting two small children from a tired horse.

They looked at one another and hurried to the children, each taking one in their arms. "We will care for them." Nienna told the guards.

* * *

"They had no warning," Éowyn told them, "They were unarmed."

Nienna stroked the young boy's hair and looked up, "Now the wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" the girl asked, frantically.

"Hush!" Éowyn placed her hand on the child's head.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf gestured towards the children, trying to convince Théoden, "All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You _must_ fight."

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn joined in, "Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king"

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Èomer cannot help us." Théoden argued, "I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Théoden walked towards Aragorn until they were eye-to-eye, "When last I looked, _Théoden_, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Aragorn gritted his teeth.

"Burp!" Gimli's inappropriate timing caused Nienna to smirk and roll her eyes.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.


	7. Chronicle 7

**Chronicle 7**

"By order of the King, The city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep." Théoden's chief guard, Háma, told the people of Rohan, "Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

Nienna followed Aragorn down the stone steps.

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli exclaimed, "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn told him, as they entered the stables.

"Aragorn, There is no way out than that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap." Nienna said, "He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre."

"Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf fixed Shadowfax's reigns, "He will need you before the end Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences _have_ to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn assured him.

Gandalf turned to face Shadowfax and placed a hand on his mane, "The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. 300 lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time." He swung onto the horse, "Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day; at dawn, look to the East."

"Go." Aragorn spurred him on.

* * *

"Théoden knows what is best for his people."

"Legolas, he is backing them into a corner." Nienna argued with Legolas, "There is no way out from there. I fear for these people, just as if they were my own."

"If I recall correctly; you left your people." Legolas said.

Nienna shot him a glare. "We elves may be peaceful people, but we are not afraid to fight when needs be." she threatened.

They laughed together. She looked back at the line of men following them, "I wish them not to see harm; especially the children."

"That is why we are here; to protect them." Legolas replied.

She opened her mouth to say something when her ears pricked. Something was coming but whether it was friend or foe she could not tell. She knew that Legolas could sense it too. Her instincts told her to drop into a defensive stance. It was then she heard it; the scream. The two elves turned in time to see Háma being torn apart by a Warg.

Legolas shot the Warg and called out to warn the others, "A scout!"

"Legolas," Nienna turned him to face the warg troops coming the other direction. She knelt and they both fired arrows, killing a number. They could hear horses behind them as the men came to join the battle.

Legolas grabbed her arm and dragged her up, "Go."

"What?"

"Go… with the women and children."

"No… I fight!"

"Yes, so you must protect them; you are their only protection." Legolas looked up at Gimli coming towards him, "Go."

She shot him one last exasperated look and ran towards Éowyn. "Go! Make for Helm's Deep!" she shouted to the people. She and Éowyn looked at each other and then at the warriors. Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli each looked back at them momentarily. "Come." Nienna said quietly to her, pushing her onwards.

* * *

Nienna looked up at the fortress as she walked. She let down the small child from her back and lifted a bag off an old man. She and Éowyn walked side-by-side, but in silence; each wondering about the fate of the warriors.

There were many already there, waiting. She attended to any wounds the best she could with the limited supplies while Éowyn shared out blankets and food. Their attention was caught by the sounds of hooves on the stone pathway outside. They looked at one another and ran to the edge of the wall, looking over. They parted and ran down either set of stairs, pushing their way through the crowd.

Nienna reached Legolas as he dropped from his horse and threw her arms around his neck. After a moment she pulled back, embarrassed. "You are safe." she said.

"Yes," Legolas replied.

"And yet so few of you."

"Nienna…" Legolas tried to catch her attention as she looked round.

"Legolas," she turned to face him, "Where is Aragorn?"

His eyes dropped from her gaze. "Where is Aragorn?" Panic rose in her voice, "Legolas."

"I'm sorry," he said, apologising for his own inabilities, "I did not prevent it." He looked at her, "He fell."

She backed away; bile rising in her throat. She looked around frantically for proof that Legolas spoke true. Her eyes fell upon Gimli and Éowyn. Éowyn looked up at her and she felt her eyes welling. Her legs gave way and she felt someone strong catch her and lift her, carrying her into the inner fortress.

She was set gently on a bench and Legolas crouched until his face was just below hers. "Nienna," Legolas took her hand, "I feel the same pain that this lose brings."

Tears fell silently over her cheeks and Legolas reached up with a gentle hand to wipe them away. They fell harder and with them came sobs; retching cries. "Shall I get someone to attend to you?" he asked quietly and stood up.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand, whispering out, "Just stay." He sat on the bench and pulled her to him.

* * *

Two days later, she was walking through the people speaking with the old women. The young girl, Freda, took her hand. "Thank you; you helped me find mama."

She crouched down to the child's level, "Your mother is one of the most important people in your life; always remember that." She tickled the girl who giggled. She looked over towards Éowyn when she saw him; talking with Legolas.

Her breath caught in her throat. She stood and moved towards them. Legolas handed him the Evenstar and he replied, "Hannon le."

She tried to decide whether to hit him or hug him. In the end she threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him off his feet in his surprise, exclaiming "Aragorn!"

* * *

"You are a strange one," Gamling told Nienna later, as they sat eating.

"How so?" she asked.

"A woman, so far from home, and on her own," he tore his bread, "It is seldom heard of."

"Many elfish women have been known to travel far from home, fending for herself," she replied.

"But you are like a warrior."

"She is a warrior," Legolas spoke up, his blue eyes sparkling, "Nienna has fought many battles by my side."

"My lords," a servant entered the room, adding "… and ladies." as he noticed Nienna and Éowyn. "The King has ordered that every soldier prepare for battle."

"Thank you." Aragorn replied. The servant nodded and left.

"It is time." Legolas noted.

"How many must I kill to be on par with you?" Gimli asked Legolas.

"Let us start with a clean slate this evening." Legolas replied.

"Good luck Gimli." Nienna smiled at him.

"Do you not wish me luck?" Legolas asked, feigning hurt.

"You don't need luck." she laughed.

"Come." Aragorn rose from the table, "We must ready ourselves."

* * *

Nienna looked at the shoddy armour the men were to wear and their roughly made weaponry. It would not defeat a nymph.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys." Aragorn looked around himself, "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli replied.

"Or too few." Legolas added. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." He looked at Aragorn, "Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig (And they should be. 300 against 10,000)?"

Cálena looked over her shoulder at them and the room went deathly quiet.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras (They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras)." Aragorn argued.

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú…" Legolas set his mouth in a firm line, "ortheri. Natha daged aen. (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die)!"

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn exclaimed, coming towards Legolas until they were eye-level.

"Stop it!" Nienna pushed them apart, "Stop it. These men are scared enough as it is; they don't need you to add to their fear." She glared at the two.

Aragorn turned and walked off. She shook her head and Legolas moved to go after him.

"Let him go lad," Gimli advised, "Let him be."

Legolas turned to leave and Nienna grabbed his arm. He looked down into her eyes. "Your friendship is worth too much," she told him, "Don't let the sun set upon this argument."

Legolas pulled his arm out of her grasp and stalked out of the room. She looked down at Gimli.

"Worse than dwarvlings." he muttered.

Nienna smiled weakly as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Nienna walked across the top of the fortress walls, inspecting their strength, wondering if they would hold. The sound of horn in the night made her jump and she pulled an arrow from its sheath. The horn sounded again and she realised she knew the sound well.

"Send for the King!" a man's voice cried form below her, "Open the gate!"

"They came…" she murmured to herself. She sprung over the edge of the wall onto the steps and ran into the courtyard. An army of elves marched through the gates led by Haldir. "I knew they would come."

Théoden watched in awe as more elves poured into the fortress, "How is this possible?"

Haldir greeted him, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together… we come to honour that allegiance."

Aragorn rushed down the steps past Nienna, "Mae govannan, Haldir (Welcome Haldir)." He pulled him into a strong embrace, surprising Haldir and releasing him said, "You are _most_ welcome."

Legolas and Nienna each embraced Haldir. "I knew you would not leave us to our fate," she told him.

Haldir pulled away from her, avoiding her eyes and looked at the men around him, "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."


	8. Chronicle 8

**Chronicle 8**

Nienna pulled the straps around her armour down sharply, tightening them. Lifting her blades, she twirled them through her fingers easily and slid them into place at her sides.

"Nienna?" Legolas entered the room.

She turned and smiled at him, "Yes?"

"I must ask something of you," he looked down at his feet.

Nienna stepped towards him and tried to get a look at his face, "What is it?"

Legolas looked up at her, "Don't go into battle this night."

"What!" Nienna exploded in anger, "How dare you ask me that? Why would you even contemplate…"

Legolas silenced her with a finger to her lips, "Please… stay in the fortress, protect the women and children. I need to know that you are safe. I don't know if I can protect you if you fight."

"Protect me? Legolas, we have been through this. I do not need protecting; I can take care of myself."

"If anything was to happen to you…"

"Nothing will happen."

Legolas placed a hand on her cheek, "Please." He looked down into her eyes and she felt her resolve crumble.

"As you wish…" Nienna took his hand in her own, "But this is the last time Legolas." She placed her hand on his chest and murmured, "Be careful."

Legolas leant towards her just as a horn sounded. He looked up, "It is time." Taking her hand they walked out onto the walls.

She turned to him, ran a hand down the side of his face, "Watch over Gimli and Aragorn… bring them back safe."

"I give you my word."

She looked at the dwarf readying himself for battle and rushed awaytowards the fortress.

* * *

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!)" Nienna hid in the shadows and listened to Aragorn's words. From where she stood she could see and hear her three friends. She knew that Legolas would be angered by her deceit but she also knew there was no other way; she had to fight.

She smiled to herself as she listened to the elf and dwarf's bantering. Suddenly, as though attacking her from the night, the realisation of the danger and finality of this battle hit her. She realised that this could be the last time she saw any of them alive; by the end of this battle she could be alone. She looked out at the advancing army and for the first time in her life she was afraid. Not for herself, but for her friends; for their lives.

She closed her eyes and murmured Vara tel' Seldarine; an ancient Elvish spell for protection. She opened her eyes just in time to see the arrow slide from the bow and whistle through the air, landing squarely in an Orc. If it wasn't for the timing it would have been a great shot.

"DARTHO! (Hold!)" Aragorn called out, trying to wait the army out.

In a moment of silence everything was still. Then came the roar of the Uruk-hai. The battle had begun.

Nienna readied her arrows.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc (Their armour is weak at the neck and under the arms)!" Legolas yelled advice to the other archers.

Nienna realigned her bow; if she was to fire, she would fire a killing blow. Aragorn ordered the strike and she felt the arrow slip between her fingers and out into the night. Order after order came to fire.

Then it happened; the first of them fell. An elf just a metre from her fell from the walls. Nienna watched his body slump. The sound of wood hitting the wall brought her back.

"Pendraid (ladders)!" Aragorn warned.

Nienna pulled her broadsword from its sheath and sliced the chest of the first Uruk across the wall. She jumped back as another came at her, its weapon hitting the stone where she had stood. She kicked it swiftly, knocking it backwards into another. Both fell backwards off the wall.

She heard Gimli's voice, "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me." She smiled and continued fighting, removing the sword arm of an Orc, who looked at it in shock and fell back, causing an Uruk to trip. She took the opportunity to look over the edge, the army swarming below. "May the gods help us." She murmured before plunging her sword into another.

Aragorn's voice sounded in the chaos, "Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon (Stop him Legolas! Kill him)!"

She rushed back to edge to see an Uruk with a torch. She looked down the wall to Legolas who was furiously firing arrow after arrow. It was too late; the Uruk was out of sight. The wall exploded and she felt herself being flung backwards.

She felt the air leaving her body as she hit the ground hard. She tried to catch her breath and pulled herself to her feet. An Uruk charged at her and she reached for her sword, finding an empty sheath. She ducked and punched the Uruk soundly in the stomach. As she did so, she scanned the ground for her sword, finding nothing.

Standing straight, she pulled out her twin blades and slashed the Uruk across the throat. Instinct made her twisted her other blade backwards. She felt it slide easily in the stomach of an Orc.

She heard Aragorn once more, "Nan barad! Haldir! Nan barad (Pull back to the keep, Haldir)!" She looked to him and then up at Haldir. The elf called out to his men, not seeing the Uruk behind him.

"Haldir!" Nienna screamed his name in warning as the blade came down into his back. She ran towards him, massacring those in her way. Another struck him and Aragorn called out to him.

Aragorn reached the elf before she did and held him in his arms. Nienna knelt beside them, the tears running down her face. Haldir looked up at her and an understanding passed between. Finally they were at peace. He took his last breath and slipped away. Visions of chaos were all around them but the only sound she could hear was her own crying.

More Uruk-hai approached and Aragorn sprung to his feet, and pushed them back. He turned and, grabbing her wrist, pulled Nienna up from the ground. "He is dead," he said fiercely in her ear, "And unless you want to join him, you need to fight."

With that he left her and ran to the gates. The anger at Haldir's murder renewed the spirit in her and she spun, landing a kick to an Orc's jaw. She lifted her blades once more and spun them between her fingers. She used one to stop the blow of a broadsword and slid the other easily across her attacker's chest. The Orc slumped down in front of her and she moved to the next.

One after the other Nienna's strength carried across the fortress and back up onto the walls. She reached for a ladder and pushed it backwards onto the army below. Above the din she heard Théoden call out, "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!"

She looked over to the outside of the gates where the man and dwarf were pushing back the advancing army. Legolas called out to them and threw down a rope. She rushed to help as he struggled to pull their friends up. For a moment he was caught off guard and looked at her in disbelief. She looked into his eyes defiantly and continued to pull at the rope.

As Aragorn and Gimli clambered over the edge, Théoden called for their retreat. Nienna looked around at the massacre and back at Legolas. He grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him into the fortress, Aragorn yelling out, "Hurry! Get them inside! Come, to the keep!"

* * *

"You promised you would stay inside!"

"I never promised you anything. I didn't say that I promised."

The two elves stood face-to-face in the inner fortress glaring at one another.

"This is no time for petty arguments!" Aragorn scolded them both, "What is done is done. We must concentrate on winning this war."

"The fortress is taken. --It is over." Théoden's shoulders slumped, his body weary and deflated.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it.

They have died defending it!" Aragorn replied.

"It is not over until the last of us fails." Nienna told the king.

Banging reached the inner doors, and distant cries of fear were heard from the caves. Éowyn appeared, "My lord, the women and children…"

Aragorn turned to the king, "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

The king and his men remained silent.

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn demanded an answer.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling told him.

Aragorn turned to Éowyn, "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass." He turned to the men, "And barricade the entrance!"

"They will not survive." Gambling told him.

"Yes, they will." Nienna stepped up, "Give me a broadsword and I will protect them for as long as I can."

"I will also." Éowyn added.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate." Théoden said to no one in particular.

The Uruk continued to hammer at the doors. Aragorn looked to the door and turned to the king, "Ride out with me."

Théoden turned to look at him.

"Ride out and meet them."

A triumphant smile played on the kings lips, "For death and glory?"

Aragorn gripped his shoulder, "For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli called out.

The four friends looked at each other, remembering Gandalf's words; _"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the East."_

"Yes…" Théoden looked to the doors again, "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli cried out, exalted. He rushed from the room towards the horn tower.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Théoden swung himself onto a horse, "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"

The others followed suit. Nienna looked up at Legolas on his steed, and handed him her last arrows, knowing he would use them better. She turned on her heel and ran into the caves, helping Éowyn barricade the entrance before running down into the caves.

"We must leave!" she called out to the people, "Take nothing with you and flee to the mountains."

She lifted the broadsword and looked to Éowyn who did the same, "Ready?"

Éowyn looked back, smiled and nodded.

"Let them come."


	9. Chronicle 9

**Chronicle 9**

The barricades at the entrance shook. "Stand firm." Nienna told her.

Éowyn gripped her sword and dropped ever-so-slightly into a defensive stance.

Roaring could be heard on the other side. Nienna's ears pricked and she looked at the woman, her eyes narrowing. "That is no Orc sound…" she said. The sounds became clearer and they both realised that it was voices they heard on the other side. Men's voices.

They sheathed their swords and rushed to the entrance pulling back their barricades. The men on the other side did the same. Sunlight flooded the caves as the doors were winced open.

"Where are the women and children?" Gamling asked.

"They've gone to the mountains." Éowyn replied.

Gamling directed men to go after them and bring them back.

"Did we…?" Nienna looked past him.

"Yes," he replied, "Gandalf and Éomer appeared in the light."

Nienna pushed past him and out of the inner fortress. She looked around at the victorious, looking for her friends.

Gimli came towards her, "My lady-"

His words were cut short by surprise as she flung her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Nienna?" he pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm just…" she planted a kiss on his forehead, "I'm glad you've returned unscathed."

He blushed at the kiss and muttered something about 'bloody elves', shuffling away.

She stood and watched him walk away. "Lady Nienna?" she spun to see Gandalf standing tall over her.

"Gandalf," she smiled, "You returned just in time."

"I did say that I would. I have something for you," he reached into his robes and pulled a vial from them, "This is for you."

She took it from him, studied it and looked at him quizzically.

"It will help your father," Gandalf explained, "Give this to him, and he should rise from his bed in but a few days." He leaned close to her, "One other thing; banish that Isilwen."

Nienna smiled, "Thank you. I will send it to him."

"No, you must do this yourself." Nienna opened her mouth to argue, but Gandalf raised a hand, "I will explain all later… but for now, I think there's someone you need to see." He turned her to see him walking up the steps. She turned to thank the wizard once more, but he had moved off.

She walked towards the elf, stopping at the top of the steps. He stood on the step below. They looked at each other, as though afraid to move in case it broke the peace of the moment. Suddenly he reached for her, needing to feel her warmth against him. She clung to him, never want to part from him.

He pulled back and looked into her mocha eyes. Cupping her cheek, he moved towards her. She ducked her head slightly and let his lips take hers.

* * *

The five friends rode out from the fortress and stopped at the top of the hill.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf told them, "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness."

Nienna let her thoughts rest on their two friends for a moment. Legolas reached for her hand, pulling her from her thoughts, and kissed it, "Be careful melamin."

"I'll meet you again at the end," she replied. She looked at the rest of the group, "Be strong, ride fast and fight bravely."

They parted ways; the remaining fellowship towards Gondor, she towards Ered Luin. None knew if or when they'd meet again.

* * *


End file.
